Meurtres à deux balles
by Ladyboy
Summary: Harry est le plus grand policier que Londres n'ait jamais connu et il tient enfin son affaire: un SerialKiller! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça, il ne va pas être déçu...SuspenseHumour et futur Romance.
1. Un pavé dans la marre

Chapitre 1 

-Harry il a recommencé ! _s'exclama Ron Weasley_

-Quoi ?! oh non me dis pas que Crivey a encore oublié de lever le couvercle des toilettes !

-Non pas lui, l'autre !

-Ah ouf j'ai eu peur pendant un moment !

Harry Potter était le plus grand officier de police que Londres n'ai jamais connu, avec son coéquipier Ron ils formaient un tandem de choc…dont Harry était toujours la vedette.

Voilà plus de 7 ans qu'il s'était engagé à protéger la ville brumeuse de ces innombrables hommes assez cons pour se faire prendre. Depuis près de 2 ans il était sur une affaire, une grosse affaire attention pas le genre mémé à tué son chat cherchez l'assassin ! Non non le genre d'affaire qu'un flic attend autant qu'il redoute…Le Tueur en Série. Et là Harry avait été servit ! Il n'était pas tombé sur une mauviette ! Le type avait un cruel sens de la torture et prenait son pied à entendre hurler ses victimes, il aimait soit les éventrer soit les dépecer à l'image de ses idoles barbares (Au bout de neuf mois de recherches intensives sur les idoles en question Harry avait put déterminer que Marylin Manson n'avait rien à voir avec cette affaire, ce qui d'un côté le soulagea au moins il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à aller à un concert de hard rock pour trouver son tueur en train de se prosterner devant la scène. Ça n'aurai franchement pas était drôle ! Il préférait l'attraper alors qu'il s'apprêtait à égorger une victime c'était bien plus glorifiant.) Déjà la presse le surnommait « The Ripper » entre eux les policiers l'appelaient Jack à cause de ses méthodes similaires à celles de Jack l'Eventreur sur ses premiers meurtres (bien que les petits nouveaux au poste –couramment appelés les bizus- pensaient encore qu'ils l'appelaient ainsi à cause du personnage de Jack Skellington et qu'ils attraperaient leur tueur chantant « What's this ? » devant le corps ensanglanté d'une victime). Mais le monstre ne s'attaquait pas qu'à des prostituées, certes il le faisait surtout à ses débuts mais il n'aimait guère limiter son champ d'action…Le seul point commun entre ses victimes les plus récentes étaient qu'elles étaient toutes gays. Et Harry savait pourquoi il faisait cela, depuis des années il jouait au chat et à la souris avec le tueur (chacun à son tour était le chat mais aucun des deux ne réussissait à trouver la tapette qui arrêterait la souris…) et apparemment celui-ci avait appris on ne sait trop comment que son ennemi qui le traquait depuis si longtemps était lui-même homosexuel. Un jour d'octobre, le brun avait été appelé d'urgence

-Harry on a un nouveau cadavre sur les bras…et il a un message pour toi ! _lui avait annoncé Donovan, son supérieur. _

Goyle, le petit nouveau le plus con de l'ouest de l'Angleterre, fronçait les sourcils et demandait

-Mais monsieur s'il est mort comment il peut envoyer un message à l'agent Potter ?

-Pffff crétin il lui a écrit un sms avant de rendre l'âme, il y a des jours où je me dis que sans moi dans l'équipe tu serai perdu !_ soufflait Crabbe son coéquipier d'un air supérieur_

Harry et Donovan s'étaient regardés avec un looong soupir de désespoir avant que le brun ne parte pour le lieu du crime.

Il était entré dans une rue des plus glauques où les lampadaires clignotaient et les prostituées en état d'arrestation lui faisaient de l'œil, le parfait cliché du ça-sent-mauvais-pour-moi. Il monta la cage d'escalier trop étroite (d'ailleurs l'officier Parkinson dut rester garder la voiture, elle ne passait pas dans cet espace réduit. Encore une chance ! _avait soufflé l'agent de police Weasley_ Elle est déjà assez insupportable en temps normal ! Elle aurait dut être gardienne de prison et non pas flic !) et poussa la porte grinçante de la scène de crime. A en croire l'extérieur personne n'aurait pensé qu'un appartement aussi beau pouvait se cacher dans un immeuble aussi laid. C'était immense, à côté le Buckingham Palace ressemblait à la cabane du gardien.

-Combien il a fait de victimes ? _demanda Harry pensant à une famille immense_

-Une seule…

-Une ? Quoi le fumier il a planqué les autres dans le frigidaire ?!

-Non une seule personne vivait ici…

-Dire que j'ai même pas l'argent de renouveler ma cafetière et que ce type à un appartement de la taille d'un musée ! Heureusement qu'il est mort sinon je l'aurai buté de mes propres mains !

-En tout cas maintenant on pourrai ouvrir un sacré musée ici ! _dit Ron en mettant des gants en plastique tout comme son coéquipier_ On l'appellerai « Ôde à l'horreur ! ou les crimes les plus dégueulasses du siècle ! »

Harry entra sur le lieu du meurtre à « proprement » parler et s'arrêta net devant le message écrit sur le mur…au marqueur.

« Une âme de Gay en attendant la tienne que j'aurai bientôt cher Potter…

_p.s : je sais que selon la coutume j'aurai du écrire avec le sang de ma victime mais je n'avais pas envie de me salir les mains, tu comprends sa coûte cher une manucure ! mouhahahahaha _»

-On le fils de pute c'est un casseur de pd ! _s'exclama un stagiaire vers qui tout le monde se tourna_

-Crivey, espèce d'abruti je t'avais dit de ne pas l'ouvrir ! ça fait trop de mots pour ton crâne de piaf ou quoi ?!_ rugit son instructeur l'agent Finnigan_

-Finnigan ne traumatises pas ce petit s'il te plaît ! _commença Harry_…Il arrivera sûrement un jour où on aura besoin d'un appât !

-Mais agent Potter vous n'avez pas peur ? Il va vous massacrer ce type est un grand malade !! _s'exclama Finnigan_

_-_Tu sais petit, dans le métier t'es un dur ou tu l'est pas. Et il y en a certain qui penses que tu l'est un peu trop comme lui…

-OoOoOoOohhh…

-Un jour je t'apprendrai les ficelles du métier si ça t'intéresse ! _dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil sous les rires tout juste contenus de son coéquipier_

Ron s'approcha de la victime et fit un bon en arrière avec un cri suraiguë lorsque celle-ci eut des convulsions.

-Merde le mort est pas mort ! _s'exclama-t-il_

-He's alive !!! _hurlait le stagiaire_

-On fait quoi on l'achève ? _demanda l'officier Finnigan_

_-_Harry je suis ton pèèèèère!_ disait le mort-pas-tout-a-fait-mort d'une voix rauque extrêmement enrouée_

Le dit Harry se massait les tempes en fronçant les sourcils alors que le mort vivant poussait maintenant des petits cris en signe d'agonie. Le brun râla sortit son arme de service et tira un coup sans même ouvrir les yeux, achevant ainsi la double victime.

-Ouf ça va mieux il m'empêchait de réfléchir !_ soupira-t-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux_

Ron poussa le corps avec un manche à balais afin de s'assurer que cette fois il était bien « refroidi » et quand il fut presque rassuré il s'approcha

-Putain 'Ry c'est bluffant ce mec te ressemble vraiment !

Harry se pencha pour mieux l'observer

-Tu déconnes !…je suis bien plus beau et chaud que lui ! _s'offensa-t-il_

_-_Plus chaud ? c'est pas dur il est mort_ ! rit l'officier Parkinson qui avait réussi on ne sait trop comment à monter jusque là_

-Hey je crois qu'on a trouvé l'homme de ta vie dans ce cas ! _rit Ron_ Je suis sûr qu'il peut jurer de t'aimer jusqu'à que mort s'en suive ! Oops trop tard !

-Donne moi encore des raisons de te haïr Weasley et je te met dans la rue attaché à une chaise avec un panneaux lumineux « Homosexuel et libre » au cas où le détraqué repasserait par ici !

-Aïe Harry…_murmura la médecin légiste Granger qui venait d'arriver discrètement_ Je crains que les intentions de ce type à ton égard soient plus que criminelles…

-Plus que ? tu trouves pas ça suffisant ?

-Disons que la victime te ressembles vraiment, il a dut la choisir pour cela mener des recherches intensives afin de trouver une personne qui te soit si semblable…

-Et ?…

-Ce type en a après toi…

-ça c'est pas une découverte !

-Et une chose précise chez toi…

-Roh mais quoi, vas-y 'Mione accouche !

L'officier Weasley manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau à l'entente de cette phrase, car même s'il pensait que personne n'était au courant, tout le monde s'avait qu'il lui arrivait d'envier les morts qui passaient entre les mains de la jeune femme. Non pas qu'il ait des tendances sado-maso, il voulait juste être plus qu'un ami…

-En fait il semblerait que…Jack en veuille aussi à tes fesses _murmura-t-elle_

Harry sursauta

-Plaît-il ?_ demanda-t-il complètement déboussolé_

-Il semblerai que le chat veuille faire autre chose que manger la souris si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Mais…mais non c'est impossible il passe son temps à tuer des homos il ne pourrait décemment pas…en être un !

A suivre… 

Mouhahaha hum hum, voilà une petite nouvelle qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et que j'ai enfin décidé d'écrire vu que Seven est terminée. J'étais à la base partie pour faire quelque chose de très trash voir légèrement gore mélangeant haine et aventure mais je me suis vite rendue compte que j'étais incapable de tenir uniquement une tension dramatique, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de partir dans mon truc à un moment ou de mettre des choses loufoques à un moment donné. Donc voilà ce que ça donne et je pense que cela sera comme ça jusqu'au bout . J'espère que vous aimez mon « nouveau bébé ».

Laissez moi un petite **review** pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ce serai génial :D

-Lysiane-


	2. Un dessin dans l'outrage

Chapitre 2 

-Harry, Harry réveilles toi ! _appela Hermione_

Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il tourna la tête pour éviter la « très forte lumière » qui émanait de la pièce e tomba nez à nez avec l'agent Pakinson.

-Ahhhhh damned je suis en enfer ! _hurla-t-il_

-Non non Harry ne t'en fais pas c'est pour sa génitrice que ça a été un enfer, pour nous c'est juste une vision d'horreur ! _rit l'agent Weasley_

Il se prit une claque monumentale à l'arrière de la tête par la vision d'horreur en question qui ne donnait pas cher de la peau du rouquin.

-Mais Pansy je sais que tu m'aimes mais s'il te plaît pas tant de mots d'amour à la fois !

Alors que celle-ci parlait d'un écartèlement en place publique durant lequel elle se ferai un plaisir de prendre des photos pour en faire des posters géants le brun se relevait difficilement en se tenant à Hermione qui tomba au lieu de le soutenir pour qu'il remonte.

-Putain je la sens pas cette journée ! _soupira Harry en se massant l'arrière du crâne qu'il venait de se cogner pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure au parquet du lieu du crime._

_-_Cette journée ? Harry on est en début de soirée_ ! s'exclama Ron_

-Ouais fais pas chier t'avais compris quand même !

-Si la mauvaise humeur était un crime je crois qu'on aurai trouvé notre tueur ! _souffla le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel_

-Au fait vous devinerez jamais le rêve que j'ai fait ! _rit nerveusement Harry_

-Laisses moi deviner tu étais debout devant le lit de la victime et 'Mione t'a annoncé qu'en fait lorsque le tueur accomplissait ses meurtres il était gay et non pas guai, et qu'il était très gay en pensant à toi non ?_ demanda Parkinson à toute vitesse _

-Hein ? quelqu'un aurait la version décryptée ? _demanda le brun_

-Sûrement mais je crois que personne ne veux la voir !_ rit le rouquin_

Pansy sortit son arme de service.

-Hey tout doux je plaisante, tu vas pas commettre un crime si atroce ! en plus il y a plein de témoins et on s'en rendra vite compte !

-Oh t'as vu tout le sang qu'il y a ici et l'odeur à réveiller les morts ?! Un peu plus ou un peu moins je suis pas sûr qu'on fasse la différence !

-Merci de ton aide Harry t'est vraiment un frère !_ grogna l'officier Weasley_

-Hey chacun sa merde moi j'ai un tueur psychopathe qui rêve de m'épingler voir plus si affinités et toi…ben ta ça !

-C'est moi que t'appelles ça ?! s'outra Pansy

-Oh tiens regardez il a laissé un petit dessin !_ s'exclama Harry en se saisissant du petit papier tombé à côté du lit de la victime_

L'agent de police Potter devint encore plus blanc que la victime.

-C'est quoi Harry ?

-Mon bon d'entrée à l'asile le plus proche !

Hermione lui arracha le papier des mains et au contraire de son ami rougit.

-Jack n'est apparemment pas obsédé que par les meurtres…

Harry déglutit.

-C'est quoi ? _demanda l'agent Finnigan_

-Il me prend pour un acteur de porno gay l'enfoiré ! _s'offensa Harry_ Tout ce qu'il a trouvé à faire après avoir refroidi l'autre c'est de faire un petit dessin m'expliquant ce qu'il aimerait me voir faire avec la victime si-tu-vois-ce-que-je-veux-dire.

-Je sens que je vais vomir _dit calmement Ron_

-Moi d'abord ! _dit Harry en brandissant le dessin le représentant dans une situation…plutôt embarrassante _

-Sortons d'ici l'atmosphère est étouffante ! _plaida Pansy_

-C'est ce qu'à du dire le dernier mec qui c'est retrouvé seul dans la même pièce que toi non ?

-Weasley je vais…

-Oh s'il te plaît arrêtes toi là je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu va faire !

Pansy était devenue rouge de fureur.

-Moi je propose qu'on sorte d'ici ! _s'exclama Harry_ Avec un peu de chance l'autre déglingué est encore dans le coin.

-Excellente idée Harry heureusement que tu est là ! _dirent tous les autres en même temps_

-Mais…_protesta Pansy_

Etrangement, personne ne l'écouta mais ils ne se firent tout de même pas prier pour sortir de là. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la ruelle sombre et marchèrent sur les dalles collantes afin de retrouver leurs voitures de fonction. Harry soupira lourdement lorsqu'il vit la sienne.

-Ce con a fait un pendu sur les portières de notre voiture pendant qu'on se débattait avec un cadavre de son cru !

-Je vois pas ce que ça peut être…_dit le stagiaire Crivey en fronçant les sourcils à la vue du message et des lettres manquantes marquées par un trait._

_-_Attends tu vas me dire que : « J t'uri dn mn pieu » ne te parais pas clair ?!

-Ben …non…

-Prions pour que ce mec reste un stagiaire toute sa vie !

-Rentrons au poste, avec un peu de chance Jack t'y attends vu qu'apparemment il sait toujours où nous allons ! _dit Ron_

-En même temps deviner qu'on aller reprendre la voiture, fallait pas avoir fait sciences po. pour s'en douter…

-Ni pour savoir qu'il voulait t'avoir dn sn pieu ! _répliqua Hermione_

_-_Je te fais des remarques sur le fait que Ron comme toi ne rêvez que d'une seule chose : réinventer l'usage de la banquette arrière ?!

-Un partout le vif d'or au centre !_ ricana une voix dans un coin sombre_

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle on t'a sonné toi ?!

-Je préfèrerai que vous me criez agent Potter…

-Dîtes moi que je rêve !…

A suivre… 

_Voilà le second chapitre qui je l'espère ne vous a pas trop déçu…Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre qui m'ont encouragé à écrire la suite !_

_A bientôt_

_Lysiane_


	3. Une claque dans la figure

Chapitre 3 

-Harry réveilles-toi ! Putain ça devient une habitude chez lui ! _pesta l'agent Weasley_

-Il y en a qui vont voir des matchs de foot, lui il préfère voir des étoiles ! _soupira Hermione_

_-_Que voulez-vous certains fument de l'herbe lui il y met carrément la tête ! _railla la troisième personne_

-Sauf que là c'est dans une flaque d'huile qu'il a le nez ! Je m'étonnerai toujours de sa grande résistance aux odeurs pestilentielles !

-Que veux-tu Weasley après avoir passé sa scolarité avec toi il ne peux être qu'amputé de l'odorat !

-Je vais-le… !

-La ferme ! _beugla Hermione_ Le prochain qui l'ouvre aura l'immense honneur de se voir offrir un tour sur la table d'opération de mon labo !

-Je veux pas mourir _grogna Harry qui émergeait enfin _Bonjour je prendrai un café et deux donuts s'il vous plaît _baragouina-t-il en ouvrant les yeux sur des formes floues_

Paf ! Harry se prit une claque.

-Assassin ! _hurla-t-il_

-Et c'est ça le meilleur agent de la ville ? Et bien on est pas dans la merde…Fallait bien te réveiller crétin !

-Le bouche à bouche tu connais ?

-Et ma main dans ta gueule tu connais ?

-Oui je crois ! _répondit Harry en se massant la joue_

Harry se releva finalement pour se retrouver face à face avec Draco Malfoy. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens toujours aussi gris pour demander

-Au fait qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel

-Mais oui Potty moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, non pas tant d'effusions il y a du monde qui nous regarde enfin ! _ricana-t-il_

-Ben en fait tu t'es évanoui quand tu as vu le tueur et alors que tout le monde se disputait pour savoir qui te rattraperai le tueur s'est enfui et c'est Draco qui te tenait dans ses bras lorsque nous nous sommes retournés vers toi…_expliqua Hermione_

-C'est marrant à ce moment là son célèbre teint blanc était plutôt rouge quand on y pense…

-La ferme Weasley où je te fais enfermer, et crois moi c'est pas les raisons qui manquent pour prouver que tu est un danger pour la société !

-Taisez-vous c'est pas le moment de vous disputer ! mais quelle bande de gamins je vous jure vous pouvez pas rester cinq minutes l'un en face de l'autre sans vous envoyer des débilités à la figure ! s'énerva Hermione

-Mais 'Mione…_protesta Ron_

-ça suffit ! je ne veux plus rien entendre le prochain qui l'ouvre il sera privé de dessert !

-C'est vrai que le dessert de la cantine du commissariat c'est quelque chose à pas rater…_murmura Harry à l'oreille de la jeune femme en étouffant un petit rire_

-Ah toi t'y mets pas ! maintenant tout le monde dans la voiture ! _ordonna la légiste _En plus de traquer un tueur en série il faut se coltiner une équipe ayant une mentalité de maternelles ! _soupira-t-elle_

Arrivés au commissariat le chef leur sauta dessus (façon de parler sinon les pauvres seraient déjà morts étouffés)

-Alors alors vous l'avez eu ?!

-ça dépend de quoi vous parlez…on a pas eu le tueur qu'on cherche depuis des mois mais on a récupéré ça !_ dit Harry en montrant Draco du doigt_

-Je ne suis pas un chien Potter parle de moi correctement ou la prochaine fois je te laisse mourir dans ta flaque d'huile !

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil son regard allant du brun qui enrageait au blond qui affichait un sourire supérieur.

-Draco Malfoy enchanté ! se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main

Le chef se décida enfin à lui serrer la main et demanda

-Malfoy…pourquoi se nom ne m'est pas inconnu ?

-Soit parce que mon père était un criminel notoire soit parce que je suis détective privé _répondit le blond en haussant les épaules_

-Tu est quoi ?! _s'exclama Harry en recrachant le jus de citrouille qu'il commençait à peine à goûter_

-Que ce passe-t-il Potter, en plus d'être mal élevé tu es sourd ? Je suis détective privé. Tu crois vraiment que c'était un hasard si nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux sur les lieux du crime ?

A suivre… 

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut. Excusez moi pour l'attente…

Une petite (ou grande) review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? Déçu ? impatient d'avoir la suite ? (l'espoir fait vivre non ?)

Merci à vous qui me lisez :D

Lysiane


End file.
